


Bathe In Her Blood

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, dubcon, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, that's right, you're not a witch. Not anymore. You're nothing more than a lowly demon. I <i>made</i> you, Ruby." <i>And I can break you</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathe In Her Blood

A smirk crossed her face as Tammi watched from afar her coven unknowingly tear an innocent man to shreds. They thought they were praying for rain to quench the land and save their crops. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood back. Every moment that passed was one more that sent them scurrying into the dark side.

"I see you have another batch of souls wrapped up and set for Hell. Charming."

Another body stepped to the left of her, blocking the sun and casting a shadow over her face. Tammi turned her head towards Ruby as she gave her a slightly amused look.

"Do I detect jealousy in your tone of voice?" Tammi blew a kiss towards Ruby. "Don't worry, my dear. You'll eternally be my number one witch."

Ruby's lips twitched and her eyes narrowed, but those were the only outward signs that she did not care for Tammi's words. Her smirk widened. "Oh, that's right, you're not a witch. Not anymore. You're nothing more than a lowly demon. I _made_ you, Ruby."

 _And I can break you_. The unspoken words hung in the air. They both knew how strong of a demon Tammi was.

"Well, as you don't need me right now, I think I am going to go."

As Ruby turned to leave, Tammi's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "There's _one_ thing you can do for me while we are up on the surface. These meat suits are always good for a romp. Don't you agree?"

Ruby inclined her head, but Tammi could still see the insolence burning in her eyes. That wouldn't do at all. Tammi raised her palm and Ruby's back slammed up against the nearest surface. Ruby's hands clenched into fists as she lifted her chin. The insolence was still there, but she knew exactly how to cow her little witch.

"That's right, I never did teach you _that_ trick before. S'okay. I have other tricks up my sleeve I can teach you." Tammi gave Ruby a wink and a tiny smile before splaying her fingers. The linen dress on Ruby unraveled into ribbons at her feet and Tammi took a step closer.

"I always said you looked better when you're naked, and you do." Tammi chuckled, shaking her head. "I'm just fortunate that you were dumb enough to sign away your soul to me."

"If I knew you'd be a pain in my ass about it, I'd have let the plague rip me asunder. Death is better than you."

"No, you wouldn't have. You needed my protection and wanted the things I could provide you." Tammi drew Ruby close and kissed her, forcing her lips open to slip in her tongue.

Ruby pulled away even as she raised her hands and began to undress Tammi. "I am the best," she murmured as she went to her knees and nuzzled her cheek against Tammi's thigh. "Best witch, best demon, best servant to you."

"Show me. Remember I have an entirely new batch of souls to warp. You are replaceable and Lilith wouldn't mind throwing you in the deepest part of Hell on my word."

There it was, the slight fear that trembled her servant's body. Ruby raked her nails down Tammi's thighs before kneeling a little higher to lick at Tammi's clit. Her other hand crept upward and Tammi bit back a gasp as she could feel fingers sliding in and out of her pussy.

"Faster."

Ruby did as she was told, though taking the time to bite at Tammi's clit, drawing a flash of pain. She glanced down and kicked Ruby to make her stumble, taking in some satisfaction at the wince that flickered on Ruby's face.

"No. I want your mouth elsewhere. You can get me off with just your fingers, can't you? You did say you were the best, after all."

She narrowed her eyes and jerked her head up and down. Tammi positioned herself until she was resting on the ground with one hand tangled in her own hair, holding her head up to watch Ruby under lidded eyes. "Well?"

Ruby pushed her fingers deep into Tammi's pussy as she slid up to force a kiss upon Tammi. Not that she minded as she moaned her pleasure. Tammi's fingers snaked through the strands of Ruby's hair as Ruby alternated between licking and mouthing her nipples. "That's a good girl," she cooed. "Show me what that body can do."

Ruby looked up with a flash of defiance in her eyes and before Tammi could stop her, Ruby bit down hard.

Tammi immediately backhanded Ruby away with added strength from her telekinesis. "You _bitch_ ," she spat out. She scowled and rubbed at her breast. "That stung. If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask. After all, what's a little sex without blood?"

She called for a knife and held Ruby's naked body down with her power with enough force that she could barely twitch, let alone move. The blade of the knife glinted in the fading light as she lowered it to the skin of Ruby's own meat suit, somewhere between her breasts and her stomach.

"Scream if you want to. I know I'll enjoy it."

***

Tammi took a step back to inspect her work. There were long slices of pooling red all along Ruby's once creamy skin. Bruises had begun to purple on her face and Tammi just adored the bleeding cracked lips. She should make Ruby service her again after all this was over, just to see the pain flash with every lick and suckle. Not to mention how Ruby's screams had blended in so nicely. She cupped Ruby's cheek, noting the sass still in every line and curve.

"Please tell me that hurt. I'd hate to have wasted my time on nothing."

"You call that pain? The minor demons did worse than you when I was dragged into Hell." Ruby spat blood filled spit on the ground and despite the trembling of her body, she stood and lifted her chin in defiance.

Tammi smirked. Ruby wouldn't be Ruby without it. How fortunate that she had an eternity to feast upon such a delicious morsel.


End file.
